Changed Destiny
by Paris Jackson
Summary: Rose was happy, she had great friends and amazing parents. Her life was completely normal, same routine every day. But in one day, one hour, one minute, one second the pathway of her future changed and she started to question everything she ever thought was hers.
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Rosalie Valestra, or simply Rose. I'm sixteen and have lived in Seattle, Washington for as long I can remember. I've gone to an all girls school all my life until about 2 years ago. My three best friends and I were transferred to Roosevelt High School, a school near the Quilieute tribe. Our parents were all co-dependant on each other, as they all had full time jobs, so us four basically lived together. We were closer than best friends, and even sisters, until something changed. My life was completely normal, same routine every day. But in one day, one hour, one minute, one second the pathway of my future changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

I slowly stumble of the stairs of the concourse as I swipe my card turning only to meet the arms of the one and only Elaina. Elaina was an adorable girl with chubby cheeks and lively hazel eyes. She had a light brown shade of skin and had a short bob cut of her caramel hair.

As I was manoeuvring to get out of her grasp, she quickly let go saying, 'What's up girl, I haven't seen you since yesterday.'

I rolled my eyes and said, 'Oh the terror, we haven't talked to each other in 9 hours.'

She laughed as we continued chatting along the path to near the end of the platform, taking our usual spot. Two minutes till we board the train.

'Seriously Elle, if Lissy doesn't get here in about a minute she's gonna miss this train n our second day,' I said standing on my toes looking for our _most punctual_ friend.

Distant sounds of a rumbling train were gradually coming closer, until a strong gale blew our hair into the air, stopping in front of us. We were about to take a step into the train, when we heard Felicity speeding down the platform trying to get in before the doors shut. We heard automated voice of the trains say the doors were closing. Felicity leaped and dashed into the carriage just before the doors clinked close. I giggled at her disturbed look. Her long curly black hair in an arranged chaos, and her copper skin flushed as she panted for breath. She wasn't the typical high school beauty queen, but to us she was our beauty queen.

We climbed the inner stairs leading to the top of the carriage and my eyes scanned the seats to find Mackenzie tapping away on her phone unaware that we had sat around her. Her caramel skin glowing from the sunlight that seeped in through the windows, but her short choppy espresso hair curtaining her muddy brown eyes.

'Earth to Kenzie, you there,' I asked waving my hand in front of her phone, then snatching it away when she wasn't listening.

'Hey,' she complained, 'I was just editing the best picture ever.'

I turned the phone to my eyes. Giggles erupted from my mouth as I was violently smacking my knees. It was a picture of Jasper, a boy in our grade, with his back to the camera in the most awkward position possible in front of our very own Elaina.

My laughter died down as passengers were sending our group weird glances. I gave the phone to Kenzie as I took out my own and put on my earphones and started listening to calming music. I stared out the window feeling the warm morning sunshine on my face.

I thought about us, our friendship. Mackenzie and I were the closest, since we've known each other for about ten years, then we've known Felicity for 9 and Elaina for 8. We'd been through a lot Kenzie and I, from being at each other's throats to being the fiercest martial arts pair. But lately I felt like an outsider in the group. It wasn't the first time, but before I had friends to get me through it, but transferring to this new school I didn't know anyone.

To someone who didn't know me, I didn't stand out. I was normal, shy, in the background not worthy to be a friend. Sometimes I didn't know why I continued to live like this. If anyone asks about friends, I say that I have three wonderful friends , but in reality I really didn't have friends. In reality I was alone. I often question myself why, was it because of our personalities, our families, or was it simply that I didn't fit in. I don't know why they treat me like this. I try to be a great friend and always be there for them, but they just avoid me.

When I was I thought Elle, Lissy, Kenzie and I were meant to be friends forever. Pretty cliché right? But I truly did believe. But now, I look in front of me to see them laughing and talking all without me. My parents say, it's the difference in opinion but I think it's more than that. When I think about it, I don't even know why we're friends. Mackenzie is judgemental and controlling, Elaina is like an annoying sidekick to Kenz and Lis and never sides with me and Felicity's hostility and malice is only ever directed to me.

They often call me the mother of the group, as I was sensible most of the time, but that was not me. I am can be a lot of things. I can be funny and smart. I can be mean and spiteful. I can be brutally honest and spare nothing.I can be quiet and sensible. I can be squealing and fangirling. I can't describe myself with a few adjectives. I am whoever you expect me to be. It might sound like a lame be yourself quote but more than anyone else, I don't know who I am. For now I'm pretending to be who they think I am.

 **Hey everyone. You might've seen that I really got into Rose's friendship problems, and that' s because this story is going to be my life based in a supernatural world. I would** **appreciate** **if you reviewed. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

******Chapter 3**

'Hey what are you guys talking about,' I asked lowering the volume of my music.

'Oh yeah, we were just talking about the La Push gang,' Ellaina said,' You know, the group of kids that the elders of the tribe worship.'

'Who?,' I asked confused.

'You seriously don't know who they are,' Lissy asked.

I shook my head, thinking back to yesterday when we sat in the cafeteria.

'Ohhh, you means those guys and girl who sat, like all isolated but in a royal way ,' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'Yeah, they are so overrated, especially the one in our grade,' Elle said scrolling through Instagram, looking for a new person at school to stalk, as Kenz and Lissy hummed in agreement.

'Come on guys, we don't even know them especially that guy,' I said, saying the boy in Mckenzie and my class, ' Don't judge a book by it's cover .'

'Rosy, sweetheart, you can't honestly say that you actually like them,' Kenzie said looking up from her phone of blackmail.

'Its not that, its just that… well I don't know,' I said all flustered.

I honestly didn't know why I defended them. I also don't even know the boy. Normally I never voiced my difference in opinion from them. I guess it was just a spur in the moment. Whatever.

'Anyways, have you guys seen Jacob Black, he's pretty cute, even though he's part of the gang,' Felicity said, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Yeah, he's kinda cute,' I muttered not really interested.

'Come on, Rose. You're the only one of us that hasn't had a boyfriend. How long are you gonna wait,' Elaina.

Out of the three of them Mackenzie was the only one who actually understood why I wanted to wait, to date someone. I wanted him to actually like me, nt just for the title "girlfriend". But I guess I can't really blame my friends. No boy ever want me. I came plain black hair and ordinary fair skin. The only thing even slightly unique about me was my eyes; an abnormal mix of brown and a golden colour. I sighed in exasperation.

'You know, you two. Jacob supposedly has a girlfriend named Reneesme, who goes to another school,' I said, hoping they would drop it.

"I bet he's just saying that to get all the girls off his back,' Lissy said.

'Next stop: Seattle Central,' the automated voice informed the passengers.

Packing away my headphones and phone, I stood up and said,' Come on guys this our stop.'

The four of us stood up and slowly descended down the stairs down to the main doors of the train. Gradually the train came to a stop and smoke engulfed the doors as they opened to reveal a crowd of irritated and impatient people waiting to get on. We trudged past the heavy crowd and through the security into the open streets of Seattle city.

Looking into the far distance you see First Beach and La Push. The cerulean sea glittering against the withering golden sun. The citrine grainy sand embossed with thousands of footprints eventually fading into the sea. The beach's serene beauty was heavily contrasted with the bustling environment of the city. Puffs of smoke floating up and above fogging the colossal buildings soaring high above. The chatter of the people rivalled thee blow of a horn as they made across the cosmopolitan city lifestyle. Anyone visiting would right away compare Seattle to New York, a city that never sleeps.

 **Hey guys. Make sure to read my other story Revealed and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I'll try to write some more over the weekend. Also I changed Rose's name from Rosalie to Rosemarie, after I finally realised there is already a Rosalie**

* * *

Going into my 3rd period, I stood alone. Laina had Geography, and Kenzie and Lissy had English. I was stuck with Advanced Math. Don't get me wrong I love math and it was also my favourite subject, but recently I just feel like that math isn't challenging enough. The reason I love the subject is that, it's always challenging and makes me rip out my hair. Lately it was just fractions and percentages and, basically nothing. It also didn't help that I didn't know anyone in the class.

I walked into the classroom, my eyes examining the space. It was a dull beige room, with a range of posters carelessly hung on the walls. Rows of white desks arranged like an exam room. I walked up to the teacher's desk and placed the transfer slip on it, and walked to the middle desk in the first row. I neatly put all of my supplies and waited quietly for the bell to rings. As I finished that thought, a long 'RING' chorused through the halls.

Everyone rushed into the room, determined to find a decent seat, far from the front. Only a few people sat in front row, people who would be called nerds and geeks, but I guess that's what I am. I can't change that about myself, and I've grown to mainly ignore what everyone says. I heard whispers about the new girl, me. Girls were saying things like, 'she isn't even that pretty' and the guys were going on about how hot I was. I scoffed at that, the pretty girls are Felicty, Elaina and Mackenzie, definitely not me.

At last the teacher entered the room, a petite woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes.

'Good morning class, my name is Ms Brown, and I will be your math teacher for today,' she started in high pitched voice,' Today we will go through the amazing world of fractions.'

Suddenly the door burst open, and a boy appeared. It was the same person that was in my class yesterday, and was a part of the 'gang'. He had tall, gangly build, with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet coloured and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the gang. He was panting heavily, muttering apologies for being late to class.

'It's nice that you have finally joined us Mr Clearwater, and since there are no more available seats you are to sit next to Miss Valestra.' Ms Brown stated.

Said Clearwater came and plopped down next to me, still exhausted. I wonder why he was late to class, that he had to run to get here.

'Speaking, of Miss Valestra, would you like to come and introduce yourself to the class,' the teacher asked.

I slowly got out of my seat and walkd to the front and did a 180 to face everyone in the class. The girls were all glaring at me and occasionally smiled to… unknown and the boys were just smiling. Before I started I saw that… playboy had a quizzacal look on his face, as if he was valuating my eyes. Yup, playboy was definitely the right name for him.

'Um, my name is Rosemarie Valestra. I just transferred from New York Girls High School and, uh am an A student?' I quietly said, averting my eyes from everyone.

One of the boys raised their hand and asked,' Are you single.'

I softly said yes, and the class erupted into whispers, mainly from the boys. I sat back down, and tried to listen to the lecture, but was greatly distracted by playboy's eyes on me.


	5. Chapter 4

When class was over, everyone rushed out of the room, desperate to get to lunch and their friends. I on the other hand, had nothing to look forward to. I looked around to see the class empty, except the playboy. I tried not to stare at him, but it was a challenge to not look at someone staring at you.

I walked up to the teacher and politely asked, 'Um, Ms Brown, would it be possible to get some extension work.'

'Miss Valestra, please do not interrupt me, this is my lunch break,' she rudely replied

'Oh, okay,' I mumbled, slowly retreating,' I'm sorry.'

I walked backwards, aiming to exit the classroom, but I stumbled onto something. Or someone. I bit back a gasp as I turned around to see a tall figure. It was, uh… pla-playboy. I got off of him and looked up, he was a good 7 inches taller than me. A tingly nervousness filled me, and I looked to the ground, playing with my hands.

'I-I am s-sso sorry, um… ex-excuse me,' I stumbled out grabbing my things that had dropped to the floor and rushed into the cafeteria, before he could grab my hand.

I came flying in through the doors of the cafeteria, trying not to be noticed. Scanning the room, I found my friends seated around one of the wooden tables, talking away. I quickly grabbed anything to eat, and sat down next to Kenzie.

'Hey guys,' I said, taking a bite out of the apple I got.

'Hey Rosy, what did you do in class,' Kenzie asked.

'Uh, nothing much. Boring math, bumped into a playboy,' I said quickly,' And did I mention the abominable math teacher, she is just ugh.'

'Oh okay,' Elaina said.

I internally sighed in relief that she didn't catch the playboy part. I normally am good at lying or averting information, but I just needed to get it out there.

'Wait, did you say a playboy,' Kenzie asked.

She always has been the most perceptive out of the three of them. This was the first time I had wished that she wasn't this observant.

'Um, maybe I saw the guy from the gang in our grade, and maybe I stumbled into him walking out,' I said blushing about falling onto him and hoping they wouldn't question it further.

'Oh does our little Rosy have a crush,' Elaina said.

Elaina was always the one to talk about crushes (meaning tease you about crushes). I remember once when Laina was dating Jasper, she kept teasing me about having a crush on him. I return I kept saying I was ashamed that she kept setting me up with her husband.

'No I don't,' I said, the blush still evident on my face.

'Sure,' they all said in unison.

I looked around the room. It was like a stereotypical movie, there were the jocks, the cheerleaders and the royals. The La Push gang was there, 12 in total, 2 couples, 3 girls and the rest were guys. They had about twenty trays, all almost empty. Playboy was there, talking with Jacob Black and two other guys I didn't know.

They all had serious faces, while the rest were just goofing around. The largest boy, turned and faced... me! He had a death glare in his face, one that could make someone drop dead in an instant. I swiftly turned my head, using my hair as a shield, trying to act as if I wasn't staring at them. A sudden fear overwhelmed me, it was as if the walls were closing in on me. My breath became fast and ragged, like spiders were crawling up my arms.

Dizziness came about me, as I told my friends I wanted to get to class early. I wanted to wait for Lissy, because we had the next period together, but subconsciously I just needed to get away from the Quileute gang. I staggered out, the hairs my necks stiff, and sat down in one of the empty corridors. I felt an urge to bawl my eyes out, a strange reaction indeed. I single tear slid down my cheek, which I quickly rubbed away. Why did they hate me? Why did everyone in my life hate me?

I stood up, and was about to walk over to my next class, when two arms pinned themselves on either sides of my neck. My blood ran cold when I saw the largest guy in the gang staring coldly at me. I started shivering, but tried to regain my confidence.

'What are you doing here?' said Quileute asked.

'I go to school here,' I said, suddenly confused.

'You know what I mean bloodsucker, you stay in territory and we don't rip you apart,' he growled.

'I don't k-know what yo-you're talking about, I lie here. What do you mean territory?' I asked.

His eyes narrowed and scanned me up and down, and his arms fell. I fell to floor in relief.

'Sorry, thought you were someone else,' he said.

Confusion filled me again. Did he go around doing that to everyone?

Before he left, I just had to ask, 'What's your name?'

He frowned and replied, 'Sam, Sam Uley.'


	6. Chapter 5

I sat through class, thinking about what Sam said. Bloodsucker, territory, what did he mean? Whose territory am I am on? He can't be human, but he can't be supernatural, right? No, I must've been crazy, I've been reading too much. There was no way, he was something other than human. But I'll never forget that.

I zoned back into the class. I had no idea what was happening, or what the teacher was going on about. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head, and I looked behind me to see, can you guess? Playboy. I sighed and asked myself if he and his so called friends would ever leave me alone.

'So therefore, friction is a necessary evil,' he finished when the bell rang, 'Class dismissed.'

Wow, I missed the whole lesson. I'd just copy off of Elle, the notes that we had to take. I was off to my final class of the day, alone again. I had no idea where the English block was, but I guess I had to figure it out, or risk being late for my first English class. Wonderful, note the sarcasm. The halls were gradually becoming like a ghost town, and I finally stopped in frustration and banged my head against some lockers.

'Ugh, for someone who has pretty good luck, today is not my day,' I uttered.

She was about to bang it again onto the dull blue locker, but two warm arms stopped me and turned me around. It was a very familiar face, one that I had seen before. It clicked.

'You know you shouldn't do that,' he said.

'Embry, Embry Call?' I asked.

'Ah, yah and you know me how...' he confusedly said.

I remembered around to the time I was about 13. We still lived near Seattle, but that year we moved to New York. My dad has this Quiluete friend that he went to college with. My dad is an interesting person, with many interesting friends. We were over at their house in the Reservation. I clearly remember being so boring, I would've loved to pull my hair out. So I was just there, staring into the space. Then this scrawny little boy asked me if I wanted anything.

From there, it developed into a beautiful friendship, lunches and sleepovers, and the usual best friend things. I hadn't seen him since we left Seattle for NYC. It's been around 4 years, I would've loved to keep in contact, but something happened to the tribe's contacts outside the Reservation. The last time I heard, he was on scholarship at this really prestigious school. Then what was he doing here?

'Little Rosy, remember,' I said, trying to rekindle him with old memories.

His eyes widened as realisation struck him like lightning. He let go of my hands, and gathered me into a big hug.

'I missed you so much, Rosy,' he mumbled.

'Me too,' I replied.

He had changed a lot from that scrawny little kid. He used to have long hair that ran up to his chest, but it was now cut short into cropped hairstyle. He still had the same kind eyes and warm smile. I smiled warmly and hugged him back. Suddenly he just let go and started backing away. His eyes grew worried and panic filled his face. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything.

'I have to go,' he turned around and was about to make a run for it.

'Wait,' I said, 'two questions, why did you transfer to here instead of going to that prestigious school and where is the English block.'

'Ah, I decided my tribes more important' he started, ' and take a left and straight ahead.'

He cracked a smile in my direction and sprinted away. Why did he run away actually? Did he hate me now, or something?

But I smiled to myself, this day just took a great turn. From making new enemies to meeting old friends. What a great day! But I'd cross eliminate and make it an ordinary day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but expect some more in the next week. Just somethings to note.**

 **1\. I changed my character's name to Rosemarie, because I realised there's already a Rosalie**

 **2\. I changed some of the pack's ages'**

 **Sam is 18**

 **Emily is 18**

 **Seth is 16**

 **Everyone else is 17**

 **3\. Check out my other story 'Revealed', a miraculous ladybug fanfiction**

 **Without further a do**

Finally, as fast as the day began, it ended. And before I knew it, Elle, Lissy, Kenzie and I were back on the train chit chatting about everything that had happened. I was just looking out the window, but I was still conversing and listening.

'OMG, there was this guy in my class, his name was like Quil or something, and he kept flirting with me. I mean he's cute and all but I'm still totally in love with Jacob Black,' Lissy said, acting as if Jacob was the love of her life.

'I know that guy, he's like best friends with Jacob,' Kenzie said.

'Hey, you know how I used to live here before moving to NY?' I asked looking at them if they knew,' Yeah, well I kinda bumped into Embry, you know Embry Call.'

'Oh yeah, he's cute,' Elaina said.

'Don't say anything, Laina. We were always just friends,' I scolded.

'Sure,' they all said.

'You guys want to go hit the beach, I hear First Beach is great?' Kenzie asked, all of a sudden excitement rolling off of her.

'Sure, you uys have your swimsuits, right?' I asked.

I didn't really need, because since our parents aren't really that involved in our lives, we tend to bring some extra clothes with us. Just in case, we wanted to go somewhere after school. So we got of the train around 2 stops before our usual station and walked to the beach. It didn't take a lot of time to get there, considering we walked there. Once we got there we quickly changed and started heading towards the sand.

Being the 'mother' of the group (and the most mature), I plopped down onto the sand and watched my three 'friends' splashing each other. I bit down a laugh, as I laid my head down and closed my eyes, to take in the lovely afternoon sunlight. I sometimes ished my skin would tan, but for some odd reason, no matter how long I stay under the sun, my skin stays the same.

A sound of laughter, brought me out of my relaxing reverie. I opened my eyes and turned to see the La Push, the boys were all playing around with a soccer ball and a few girls were watching and laughing. There were the three that were in the cafeteria, another teenager and a young girl about the age of eight. After a few minutes the guys stopped playing and some of them came and sat down with the girls, Sam, someone I didn't know and Jacob. I guessed that the other girl, was Renesmee, his girlfriend. She was utterly beautiful with her pale skin, high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips, along with strangely bronze coloured hair curled into ringlets.

I pulled my knees to elbows and kept staring at them. They all seemed a have a strange bond, like family, even though Renesmee looked nothing like them. I sighed, I wished that one day, I'd have a family like that: people who actually cared. Suddenly Embry turned and looked right at me. In panic, my head snapped away, and my cheeks grew red. I heard some whispering, 'please' and 'once', something like that. I heard footsteps coming closer and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Embry crouching down.

'Hey, Rosie, what are you doing here?' he asked

'Nothing, just here with my friends,' I said, sighing sadly while pointing at them.

'Hm, then why do you seem so sad?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'It's nothing,' I said, waving my hands dismissively.

'Come on, you don't expect me to believe that,' he said.

'I don't know, it lately seems like, I just don't fit in with them anymore,' I said, looking at the three of them playfully splashing each other,' Is there something wrong with me?'

'No! You know what? Forget 'em, come join us,' he suggested.

I looked passed his should and saw everyone looking at me, as if I would attack him at any moment.

'Uh, I don't think they want me around. Thanks for the offer anyway,' I said slightly smiling.

'Hey guys, I'll see you later. I'm gonna go home,' I shouted at my friends, but they didn't notice.

'See ya, Embry,' I waved to him.

I put on a large jacket, grabbed my things and started walking away from the beach. I didn't wait long enough, for Embry to say bye, but it didn't really matter. The sun was slowly setting and darkness was rising. The warmth was replaced with cool winds, as shadows came closer to me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is just a short Embry chapter. I'll occasionally have another character perspective. One thing that I've changed is that the Cullens' are still in high school and everyone thinks that Renesmee is Edward's cousin, but he and Bella are still maried (just no one knows it). If it doesn't make sense just pretend it does, it isn't that big of a part in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Embry POV

I watched Rosie walk away without her friends. What kind of friends would let someone leave without even acknowledging them? She really needed new friends. I wish I could have told her about the pack, but same, and even Jake, won't let me. They think that she's a bloodsucker, but she isn't. I know she isn't.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked back to the guys.

'What did the leech want?' Jake spat.

Renesmee, the angel she was, smacked him upside the head and said, 'Even if she was a vampire, her eyes are gold. She's a vegetarian.'

'I've seen her around, and she's in some of my classes. She really isn't that bad,' Seth defended.

Seth was always the one person that accepted everyone. He was the first one to like the Cullens' and even considers Edward, one of his role models. If I could count on anyone defending Rosie, it would be Seth.

'Yeah, but a bloodsucker is a bloodsucker. She probably hasn't even signed the treaty, she could slip at any moment,' Jake growled.

'What's your problem? I haven't seen her in 5 years, and the moment she walks through doors, Sam goes and attacks her,' I yell.

'We have to protect the tribe Embry. It isn't as if you imprinted on her,' Sam said calmly, but I could see his patience was running short.

'She isn't a leech,' I yelled, getting ready to phase.

Jake started shaking, but Renesmee stopped him, narrowing her eyes. He was so whipped.

'Fine, we'll send the Cullens' to talk to her, and see if she's a leech,' Sam said sighing.

'Go Jake,' he ordered.

Stupid Alpha, thinking he rules the world. Rosie couldn't hurt a fly. She is the nicest and most fun person I could think of. I would date her, but it was just too weird. She is literally my sister, and nothing would change that. Not the pack, not Sam, not anyone. I've known her longer than Jake, or even Quil. There was no way Sam would force me to do what he once forced Jake to do to Bella. Ah that sweet girl, even if she was a leech. I knew that Rosie would be safe with her and the Cullens, more than she was with her horrible friends.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dim lighting of the street lights was the only source of navigation I had. The station wasn't far away but the next train would take an hour, so I decided to just walk home. It wasn't that far from the beach, since it would only take around ten minutes to get there by train. I hugged my jacket closer as I treasured the warmth.

The alley was deep, it was the quickest way home. There was nobody here, except the shadows. From the corner of my I saw a movement, a movement of the shadows. A shiver ran up my body, it was as if my own body was warning me of danger, predatory danger.

'Uh, hello. Is anyone there'? I said, looking around.

No one answered so I asked again, yet there was still no answer. I quickened my pace determined to get out of the alley. I sighed in relief when I saw the end, and a car was parked there, quite an expensive car. I think it was a Mercedes, or something, I didn't really know cars.

I saw a 2 boys and 2 girls in the car. They were all flawless, almost perfect, as if they had been modified. One boy a strange bronze coloured hair, like Renesmee and the other had light blonde hair that was almost like honey. The girls were quite similar, except one had beautiful brunette hair and the other had short black hair that was sticking out all over the place. They were all the same, with their pale skin and golden eyes, eyes that were like mine.

'Hey, do you want a ride?' the girl with the cropped asked.

She had a high and light voice, a voice that would be associated with an angel.

'Ah, no thanks,' I said slowly, walking away.

The car started following, and I just started walking faster.

'Come on, it's just a ride,' the girl said.

'Leave me alone,' I yelled.

'Alright then. I'm sorry but I have no choice,' the blonde boy said.

He ran out of the car, in an insanely fast speed. He grabbed by hands and put a gag in mouth, so I would not scream. He then dragged me to the car and sat me in the back row in between him and the pixie girl.

The car roared to life, as the bronze haired boy drove in an illegal speed, yet it didn't scare me. I had a feeling that a lot worse things could happen, and that I could escape easily. After a few minutes, the engines stopped and the bronze boy softly whispered,' Take the gag out, we want her to talk.'

The boy next to me took it out, and I unleashed my rage.

'You want me talk. Talk about what, you just kidnapped me,' I screamed.

His eyes widened as if something had surprised him. Did it surprise him that I didn't want to take to my kidnapper? The sheer guts of him. They dragged me into their house, which, I admit, was utterly gorgeous. It was white, and big and beautiful. There was 6 other people inside the house, 2 of which I recognised.

'So first one of you attack me, and now you kidnap. What is your problem?' I yelled at Jacob.

'You attacked her, mutt,' the blonde haired beauty roared.

'She's a bloodsucker, of course Sam did,' he said, as if it was normal to attack people.

'Someone will explain to me, what is going on or else I will walk out of this house, and hear my words, nobody will stop me,' I threatened.

'Okay, my name is Carlisle, this Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course you know Renesmee and Jacob. Now I ask you to please tell us your age and where you are from,' Carlisle said, quite politely.

'I'm 16 and I'm from New York,' I said.

'See, I've been telling you all that she's human, yet none of you believed me,' Renesmee shouted angrily.

'Have you all gone insane,' I shouted. 'Let me leave right now, or I swear, you and all your money will come crumbling down.'

'She thinks, she can do something to dent our load of money,' the big one, Emmett, chortled.

'I'll sue you all for, kidnapping. For a matter of fact, my dad's Christen Valestra, and he's never lost a case,' I said, every word dripping with anger.

That seemed to stop his laughter, and he started whispering something to Carlisle. The others too seemed worried, and I found an escape.

'Jacob, I don't think she's-' Bella whispered the last part.

'Then why can't I see her future, Edward can't read her mind and Jazz can't feel her,' Alice mumbled.

'She could be like Bells,' Emmett suggested.

'Great, we figured out that I'm human. No leave me be and let me go home. Thanks to you, I'm farther away from home, than when I started. Good day, and I hope I never see any of you ever again,' I told them bluntly, heading out the front door.

'Follow her,' Carlisle softly spoke.

I turned around and glared at all of them, daring them to follow me.

 **Hi guys, I know don't kill me. I've just been so busy, that I haven't been able to update. Hope you like the chapter. As always review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, its me again. Hope you are having a wonderful week. I all of a sudden, found an interest in writing this again, after having some serious writer's block. I appreciate everyone who's following me and my story. Can I please ask you to tell your friends about my story. Hope you enjoy.**

I looked out the window, quietly watching the trees pass by. I thought about what had happened last night, and who they were. I did some digging when I got home yesterday (which was 3 hours later than usual). The people that lived in the house were the Cullen's, and Hales. Their father was a doctor at Forks Hospital, and should be paid triple the amount he was getting and his wife couldn't have children so they decided to adopt.

First the adopted the twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, who were Esme's sister's children. Then they adopted Edward, Alice and Emmett, separately. Second last, they fostered Bella Swan whose father was the chief of the town, because her father could not take care of her. Finally they took in Reneesme Cullen, who was Edward's cousin. This completed the Cullen family, all except for the fact that they dated inside their family. Some people might think it was strange, but I thought that love is love, and they're not actually related.

I looked at my friends and they were talking about some guy they saw in class.

'And he was so hot,' Kenzie said.

'OMG, yesterday I saw the Cullen's and they were gorgeous. I especially loved the one with the weird bronze hair,' Laina said.

'Wait you saw the Cullen's?' I asked.

'Yeah, they were like models, but they all had these strange golden eyes,' she said, shrugging.

Weren't they all from different families, then how did they all get such a unique eye colour. It couldn't have been some sort of coincidence, it was just too unlikely.

'Next station Seattle Central,' the automated voice said.

We made it off the train and walked to school, the four of us occasionally greeting some people we knew. But from the corner of my eye, I saw them. The La Push Gang. They were all chatting amongst themselves until I walked by. Their talking stopped and they were all staring at me.

'Why are they staring at you?' Lissy nearly yelled.

People stopped and looked at us and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

'Felicity, shut up,' I whispered to her.

Elaina and Mackenzie looked at us and smirked, barely holding their laughter. As I glared at them, they both came and latched around each arm.

'But why are they looking at you?' Kenzie asked.

'I-uh don't know. They're just strange I guess,' I sputtered out.

'Okay,' she said, and started focussing on Elaina who was singing at the top of her lungs.

I shyly looked over to them, and saw that the one who I called playboy and Embry were rolling on the floor in laughter, while the others just glaring daggers at me. Between their laughter I heard some things like, "can't say she's wrong" and "damn, she's right". They had no right to laugh at me. First one of them attack me and then they kidnap me, with the elusive Cullen's.

I said my goodbyes to Elaina, Felicity and Mackenzie. Then I marched up to the large group,that practically ruled the school. I stopped in front of them, my face completely neutral. Most of them seemed shocked that I had the courage to come up to them, others had smirks, and Embry had a smile. I turned my head to Embry and flashed a bright smile, before returning the neutral expression to the others.

'You people may seem all big and scary, but I'm not scared of you. You are a sick and twisted bunch. First you attack me,' I said, jabbing a finger at Sam. 'Then you kidnap me,' I pointed at Jacob. 'I don't know what you have against, but I'm warning you for the last time. Mess with me again and I will destroy you and your entire tribe.'

My eyes were aflame. I felt guilty for threatening their tribe, but at that point I didn't care. I really didn't know what they had against me, or why they were doing what they were, but I wasn't some weak, pathetic girl who couldn't stand up for herself.

'You really think you can go against us,' one of the larger boys, who were with Sam said.

'Paul stand down,' Sam said.

'No! She comes here and threatens our tribe and expects to get away with it,' he shouts.

'You know, you are the saddest people I've ever seen. You dig your own grave and blame me for it,' I said.

'As if you can do anything,' he retorted.

My anger reached its highest point and at that moment I acted on impulse. I reached up and slapped him. His head noticeably snapped to the side, and my hand stung a bit. He started shaking, with what I guessed was anger, and the others pulled him back.

'This is the last time I'm warning you all,' I said, before storming off.

I banged open the classroom door, and sat down at one of the desks at the front. I breathed in and out and tried to calm down. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the table.

'Uhm,' a voice coughed.

I tilted my head and saw Embry standing in front of the table, surprisingly smiling.

'Go away,' I whined.

'Why, you obviously need some company,' he said.

'I feel horrible. I threatened your entire tribe. Leave me alone,' I moaned.

'Rosy, its fine. You did, what you had to do,' he sighed.

'But that doesn't make it alright,' I mumbled.

'Come on. What you did to Paul, was hilarious. You took down his ego down a notch. The last time someone did that was Bella, it's been ages,' he laughed.

'I guess it was,' I smiled softly.

'Now that's the Rosy I know,' he laughed. 'You know, you should really try to be their friend. They all think you're a bad person, so prove them wrong. Start with Seth, he's the nicest one.'

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically,' who's that?'

'Ah, you know Seth. Seth Clearwater, the guy in your class,' he explained.

It was him. The one person I really didn't want to be friends with. The ladies' man, the player and another person who hated me. My friends had been heartbroken plenty, and I didn't want to be, so I had no intention in becoming friends with him.

'Nicest, sure,' I said.

'He really is Rosy. Give him a chance,' he said, just as the bell went.

He was about to leave, when I grabbed his hand and asked, 'Embry, who's Bella?'

'Ah, she's one of the Cullens, you know, in Forks.' H said, before waving his hand in goodbye.

Everyone started filing into the classroom, and for once I saw him on time. Seth Clearwater. It rolled of my tongue easily, but I was still cautious of befriending him, but I trusted Embry. He turned and looked at me, and gave me a joyous grin, and I found myself smiling back.

 **You may already be able to tell but this is a Seth/OC story. I plan on there being some very heart-wrenching and frustrating events. Hopefully I update more regularly, fingers crossed. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys. It's me again. The sparks are going to fly with Seth and Rose and maybe she'll start not hating him. Enjoy, and review.**

As the teacher finished his lecture, the bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Everyone gathered up their things and stumbled out the door, desperate to get out. After a few minutes, I was left in a deserted classroom, with pla-Seth. I was slowly gathering my books into my hands, completely aware of his piercing gaze. His eyes followed me to the door, at which he snapped out of his reverie, and ran after me. Outside the school, it was pouring.

I looked around, to see if my friends were still there, but I couldn't see them. I started getting worried, and I started wondering if something had happened to them. I pulled out my phone and called Felicity. As the phone, my breathing quickened thinking of the many things that could have happened to them. Finally, the ringing stopped and a high voice greeted me.

'Oh my gosh, Felicity. Where are you?' I frantically asked.

'Ah, we're on the train,' she sheepishly said.

'Oh,' I said.

'Sorry, but it was raining cats and dogs, and we thought you had already gone,' she said. From the background I heard Elaina and Kenzie yelling all sorts of things.

'Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow,' I said, before cutting the call.

I sighed, and put the books in my hands, into my bag. I stuck one had, out into the rain, going out of the shelter of the foyer. Slowly I walked into the rain and closed my eyes. I spread out my hands and lifted up my head, feeling the water drops on my face. I felt someone watching me, and instinctively opened my eyes, and saw him staring once again.

'Um, you know you're in the rain, right?' he asked, unsure.

I chuckled slightly and said, 'Yeah.'

'Aren't you cold or something?' he asked.

'No, I like the rain.'

'Aren't you going to go home?' he asked.

I just shrugged, and slowly started walking, way from the school. The rain. My hair was limp from the rain, and my clothes were soaked to the bone. I crossed my arms, and kept going. From the corner of my eye, I saw Seth run after me. He stopped and began walking in time with me and we just stayed in silence.

'I thought you went home, with your friends,' he said.

'Ah, yeah. I do, but they left already,' I whispered.

'Oh,' he said, deflating a little, before asking, 'So do you want a ride?'

I turned and looked at him in surprise. I had expected him, to talk to me for a while, before he got bored and left.

'Uh, no thanks. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble,' I told him, smiling slightly.

'It's no problem,' he said.

He grabbed my hand, and started running towards the car park, as it started to rain harder. As he ran, I looked down at our hands. Blood rushed to my face, as I tried to shake his hand off, but his grip was like steel. Finally, we had reached his car and he held opened the shotgun door for me to get in. Swiftly I got in, and he closed the door and jumped into the car.

'I'm so sorry, I'm ruining your car,' I said, looking down to my drenched clothing.

'It's fine, so am I,' he chuckled, pointing to is also soaked shorts and t-shirt.

He start engine and was pulling out of the car park, when I remembered something important.

'Hey, Seth,' I said.

'Yeah,' he said, his hands on the wheel, but turning to look at me.

'Do you even know where you're going?' I asked.

'Yeah just down this- oh,' he realised.

I burst out laughing, and he did too. It had been a long time since I had properly laughed. Wasn't it funny, that the one person that I didn't like in the beginning, was the person that had made me smile?

'So where do you live?' he asked curiously.

'Ah, it's quite far away. It's just fine if you drop me at the station,' I said, quietly.

'I told you I'd take you home and I'm going to do it. But before that do you want to go to First Beach?' he asked.

'Um, o-kay,' I stuttered.

He gave me a large grin before heading towards the beaches near the school. It was an hour before sunset and the beach looked beautiful. The sea had small ripples in it and was a lovely turquoise colour.

We left the car and sat next to each other on the sand, looking out into the ocean.

'Hey, you know, I hardly know you. Tell me something,' Seth said.

'Ah, my name is Rosemarie Valestra, and my dad is Christian Valestra. I used to live in Seattle, but I moved to New York about 6 years ago, and that's where I met my friends,' I summed up.

'Cool, I've never been outside of Washington, how's New York?' he asked.

'It's nice, quite cold and very busy. You have never seen traffic, until you've seen New York traffic,' I laughed. 'Now that I've spilled my guts to you. Tell me about the Seth Clearwater.'

'I have a sister named Leah, and my dad died last year. My mom is dating Charlie Swan and… yeah,' he told me, smiling slightly.

'Charlie Swan, as in Bella Swan's dad?' I tilted my head.

'Yeah, he started dating mom after Bella was turne- fostered by the Cullen's,' he explained.

'So that's it. Nothing about you, just you're family. Come on, tell me about you, your favourite colour, animal and yeah,' I pushed.

'Okay, how abut this. We choose a category and we both answer. Okay let's start with colours. Mine's golden,' Seth suggested.

'Pink. Animal. Mine's a wolf,' I said. He laughed slightly, for what I assumed, at my stereotypical colour choice but kept going.

'Wolf, too. Season. Winter.'

'Spring, love the flowers. Number. Gotta love the number 9,' I laughed.

'Hmm, that's a hard one. How about, 6. Next…' It kept going, until the sun finally set beyond the ocean. We kept talking as we walked along the beach, where Set had parked.

'Hey, how about you tell me where you live now, so we can get going,' Seth said.

I gave him my address and we were in going through La Push, when the car was slowly starting to stop. After a few minutes it halt in it's position.

'Uh, what's wrong,' I asked, looking out the window, to see Seth standing by the engine.

'I guess, I forgot to refill the fuel,' he sheepishly admitted.

'Okay… it's fine I'll just walk to Seattle station,' I said getting out of the car.

'Nope, you aren't walking home in the middle of the night. Come on, my house is around the corner. Crash there for tonight,' he said, coming closer to me.

'I-uh-I can walk home,' I squeaked out.

'Really, Rose. You can call your parents at my house, or whatever. But for now, let's get going,' he said grabbing my hand.

This time I found the force, to shake off his hand. He turned to look at me with a quizzical expression, acting as if he just hadn't started running holding my hand.

'I can follow you,' I said.

He snorted, but agreed as he slowed down his pace and before long we were in front of a beautiful little villa, in the centre of La Push.


	12. Chapter 11

**Since I haven't updated in a while, here's two new chapters, and one is Seth's POV. As always, hope you enjoy, follow and review.**

 **Chapter 11**

I was shocked as I looked at the sheer beauty of the simplistic house.

'It's beautiful,' I gasped.

'Thanks, my dad built it when me and my sister were younger,' his voice became no louder than a whisper. He became quiet and seemed to lose his energy.

'I'm sorry,' I said, remembering his father had passed away a year ago.

'Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom,' he said, taking me inside the lovely home. 'Mom, are you home?'

A small woman, emerged from inside the house. Ms Clearwater had a thin face with black eyes and black hair, which was cut in a short, severe style.

'Mom, this is Rose Valestra,' Seth introduced.

Her eyes grew wide, as a look of fear passed through her. It disappeared within seconds, a she warmly smiled.

'Nice to meet you Rose, I've heard a lot about you,' she smiled.

'It's wonderful to meet you too, Mrs Clearwater,' I said, giving a small smile.

'Call me Sue dear,' she told me.

She ushered me into a bedroom to get out of the soaking wet clothes.

'I think Leah's clothes should fit you, I don't think she'll mind,' Sue said, examining her daughter's clothing.

'Thank you Mrs C-Sue,' I stuttered, taking the clothes she offered to me.

She closed the door, and I looked at the room. By the looks of it, it was a girl's room. It had bright crimson walls, with a white bed and desk. There was a small section on the right wall, which was coverd in a collage of picture. Most of them had a beautiful girl, mostlikely Leah. She could be described as beautiful in an exotic way. She had perfect copper skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wore her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut. Some of them had Seth in it, but one caught my eyes. There was a picture of Leah and Sam holding hands, both laughing.

From outside I heard voices.

'Mom she can't get home tonight,' Seth said.

'Seth, you know what the tribe has been saying about her,' Sue reprimanded.

'But-,' he stopped when he looked at me, coming out of the room.

'Thank you, for your hospitality, but I'll be going now,' I said, turning away and heading towards the door.

'Rose, wait,' Seth said.

I looked back, waiting for him to catch up.

'You can stay here tonight,' he breathed out.

'Yes, dear. It is too dangerous to go out at this late at night,' Sue agreed.

I sighed. I muttered a small 'Okay'. Seth smiled, and led me to his sister's room. He went inside, and plumped down on the bed, patting for me to sit next to him.

'Leah, will just bunk with me tonight. You can have her room,' he said.

'As long as she doesn't mind. But thanks,' I gratefully said.

'I'm sorry about what you heard,' he softly said.

'It doesn't matter, but why does everyone here, hate me?' I asked.

He seemed to be pained, but he still answered, 'they don't hate you, it's just that-' I sighed as he stopped.

'Whatever,' I said indifferently. He stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door.

I was about to shut the door, when he stopped it with his hand and said, 'You know I had fun today.'

'I did too,' I admitted

'I'm also glad that you moved her,' he said.

'You are?'

'Yeah, if you hadn't, I would've never met you,' he grinning, like there was no tomorrow.

'You say that now,' I teased.

'I mean it, I really do,' he seriously said.

'I'm glad I met you too…' I trailed off.

'Good night Rose,' he said, looking into my eyes. I had never noticed that he had sparkling mahogany eyes. I looked at him curiously, but he didn't say anything he was just frozen in place. He wasn't moving, I wasn't even sure he was breathing, but he seemed to be mesmerised by something. I waved a hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. I dropped my hand, with an unsure look on my face.

'Ah… good night then,' I said, softly closing the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Seth POV (I love doing perspectives of people who know everything)**

'Isn't she nice Mom?' I admired.

'Seth, what would the pack say, if they knew,' Mom said.

'Mom she can't get home tonight,' I said.

'Seth, you know what the tribe has been saying about her,' Mom reprimanded.

I couldn't believe my mother was saying that about Rose. She was wonderful, and I understood exactly why Embry had defended her, the other day. She isn't a vampire, I know she isn't.

'But-,' I stopped when I saw her, coming out of the room.

'Thank you, for your hospitality, but I'll be going now,' she said, turning away and heading towards the door.

'Rose, wait,' I said.

She looked back, waiting for me to catch up.

'You can stay here tonight,' I breathed out.

'Yes, dear. It is too dangerous to go out at this late at night,' Mom agreed.

She sighed. She muttered a small 'Okay'. I smiled brightly, and led her to Leah's room. I went inside, and plumped down on the bed, patting for her to sit next to me.

'Leah, will just bunk with me tonight. You can have her room,' I said.

'As long as she doesn't mind. But thanks,' she quietly said.

'I'm sorry about what you heard,' I softly said. She didn't deserve to have those things said to her.

'It doesn't matter, but why does everyone here, hate me?' she asked.

I froze. I couldn't tell her that the pack and tribe thought she was a vampire. In a general, I wouldn't mind telling her, but Sam forced us not to.

I said, 'they don't hate you, it's just that-' she sighed as I stopped.

'Whatever,' she said indifferently. I got up and walked to the door.

She was about to shut the door, when I stopped it with my hand and said, 'You know I had fun today.'

'I did too,' she admitted

'I'm also glad that you moved here,' I said.

'You are?'

'Yeah, if you hadn't, I would've never met you,' I said, grinning.

'You say that now,' she teased.

'I mean it, I really do,' I seriously said.

'I'm glad I met you too…' she trailed off.

'Good night Rose,' I said, looking into her eyes. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, a beautiful golden brown. I mean, I've always noticed how beautiful she was, but never her eyes. I felt like she was the only thing that I needed in life, that she was the only thing holding me to the planet.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Everything that made me who I was—my love for my sister, my love for my dead father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. It was Rose. The only string that kept holding onto me, was Rose.

Shi-, I just imprinted.


	14. Authors Note

Hello to anyone reading this,

this story will be revamped.


End file.
